


All the exits are blocked, i can't go home

by skullage



Series: Kyung and Jiho Make a Porno [2]
Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Hand Jobs, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullage/pseuds/skullage
Summary: If this is the only time he gets to touch Yukwon he’s not going to have any regrets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 2 hrs and haven't bothered to look over it im sorry mother.

It’s not like there aren’t perks to being assistant manager in a cafe, despite how bad the wages are in this particular one. Jiho gets to drink as much coffee as he wants, which after two years he is very good at making; he gets to take one hour lunch breaks when he’s working a full day; thanks to having to do the accounts for the business he can now manage his own money; and most importantly he has keys to the premises. It’s the last one that really saved their asses from having to rent a dingy and blue light unfriendly storage space to shoot their amateur porn film. Now they have couches to bend each other over on -- and they have, careful not to make a mess but willing to let it slide if they do -- and various locations, like the kitchen, the bathroom, and the walk in refrigerator, to spice up the locales. If Jiho gets fired, he figures that’s fair. If nothing else, he’ll have made some memories and had some pretty good sex.

When he finishes in the bathroom and turns the light off, a blue glow shines from the couch outside, lighting up Yukwon’s face and his expression, studious and a bit frustrated, catches Jiho’s eye.

“Oh no,” Jiho says, approaching slowly. “What’s wrong?”

 

Yukwon’s expression doesn’t change when he looks up at Jiho and Jiho shrinks back, in case he’s making it worse. “The lighting is too dark on Kyung and Jaehyo’s scene. I should’ve known, what a stupid mistake. We’re going to have to shoot it again.”

Jiho takes a seat next to him on the couch, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. They were never like this before, when all they’d do was sit next to each other in class, or before that, last year, when they shared a hostel room and only a few words in Japan, but somehow shooting an adult film has brought them closer. “It’s okay. It’s not like Kyung can have too much sex, and there’s no real time frame we’re on. We just have to do what we have to do.”

“Yeah,” Yukwon says, scrubbing a hand over his face. “It’s more the fact that I didn’t pick up on it while we were filming. That’s a day of shooting wasted. We’ll have to scrap the whole scene.” He puts his computer on the coffee table and leans back, trapping Jiho’s arm as he leans his head back. His jaw in the harsh light is a sharp line that Jiho wants to run his finger across, just to feel Yukwon under his touch. “I was meaning to ask,” Yukwon says, turning to look at him. “Um. It’s happened twice now. First with Jaehyo, and then with Taeil.”

“Oh, not getting hard? It happens. They performed in the end.”

A line forms between Yukwon’s eyebrows as he furrows them, and Jiho reaches out to press him thumb against it. 

“You said it was my job as director to make them perform.”

Jiho grimaces at his own words. He didn’t feel great about them when he said them, and he feels even more like an asshole now that he’s made Yukwon feel obligated. “I just said that because -- I don’t know. I didn’t think about that happening and didn’t know what to do.”

“I think you’re right, though. I am the director, I have to make everyone feel comfortable and help them, you know, act.” He turns his body until he’s half facing Jiho, one knee on the couch in the space between them, on top of Jiho’s thigh. “I just. Don’t know how to go about doing that.” His gaze turns sheepish and Jiho feels something in his chest tug, a small fluttering thing he’s only felt once in his life before. It’s a shock to feel it again, now, and his mouth goes dry and he swallows hard.

“Well, you seemed to do alright. Just talking to them seems to be working, so I’d say go with that?”

“Do you have any tips on,” he pauses, glancing up at Jiho, hair falling into his eyes. Jiho forces down the urge to brush it away, to see Yukwon’s face. “Helping them out in other ways? I’ve never.”

Jiho doesn’t bother resisting the urge to smile at Yukwon’s innocence. “I could show you.” He watches the flex of Yukwon’s throat as he swallows, the dip of his chin as he nods. Jiho cups Yukwon’s face, strokes his thumb across his jaw before his hand dips lower, sliding down Yukwon’s chest until he reaches the drawstring of his pants. “It all depends on what the individual person wants. Taeil likes to get down to business, but Jaehyo likes a bit of romance and to feel special. What do you like?”

Yukwon’s eyes go wide, gaze lifting from where it was focused on Jiho’s hand. “I like it a bit rough,” he confesses. 

“That’s good, I can work with that.” He turns his body until he’s facing Yukwon fully, tugging at the waistband of his track pants until Yukwon lifts his hips and he can get them down. He’s not wearing any underwear and Jiho has a flashback to when they were in Japan and doing their laundry together to save money and how even then Yukwon didn’t wear underwear -- it just makes it easier now to get at Yukwon’s cock, wrap his hand around it and stroke until Yukwon is hard, until he tips his head back, exposing the long column of his throat too good for Jiho not to kiss. It’s awkward but he makes it work, a hand on the back of Yukwon’s neck to hold him in place and his thumb rubbing the head of his cock, smearing precome. “Do you like that? Do you want me to do anything?”

“Go a little bit faster,” Yukwon prompts, and Jiho does, feeling another tug in his chest at the way it drags a small moan out of him. “Wait.” Yukwon pulls back and Jiho pauses, ready to take his hands away at any notice. “Can we. Lie down?”

“Sure, anything you want.” They shuffle around until Yukwon’s on his back and Jiho’s on top of him, elbow on the arm of the couch to prop himself up as he kisses Yukwon’s neck and strokes him at the same time. He gets these little encouraging noises from him that let him know how well he’s doing, Yukwon fucking into his fist, and Jiho can’t help imagining how well he’d fuck, if he’d give short, sharp thrusts, or draw it out, getting as deep as he could, his cock a tight stretch. Jiho’s been hard since he got Yukwon’s cock out but it’s getting insistent and he’s holding off on rubbing his hard-on against Yukwon’s leg out of courtesy and politeness. 

As he’s thinking about it, he hears Yukwon’s voice, quiet but strong. “I want to touch you.”

Jiho lets out a breath into his collarbone and nods. With each button on his jeans Yukwon undoes, Jiho loses a year of his life, certain, by the time Yukwon touches him, cautiously, unsure, delicately, that this is going to kill him. At least he’ll die happy. Yukwon grows more confident by the time he curls his hand around Jiho, gaining self-assurance as he starts to stroke, and Jiho buries his face into the crook of his neck, trying to keep up with Yukwon’s attention.

The thing is, Jiho feels deeply. Feelings, sensations, he’s always been this way. It makes him a good artist, but it’s hard for him not to come within minutes, and having to stave off coming detracts from letting himself feel so completely. It’s not a problem when someone is fucking him, and it’s not a problem now, because this is Yukwon’s first time and he doesn’t want to drag it out any longer than he needs to, but he holds off until Yukwon comes first, stomach clenching as he comes all over Jiho’s fingers and his own shirt. The thought that it’s a shame Jiho didn’t suck him off and save him a shirt filters through his mind, but. If this is the only time he gets to touch Yukwon he’s not going to have any regrets. He brings his fingers up to his mouth and sucks them dry.

Yukwon keeps pumping him steadily, leans up to kiss Jiho’s cheek when Jiho pulls back enough to look at him, really look at him, the bags under his eyes, the shape of his nose, taking it a step further by kissing across his cheeks until he reaches Jiho’s lips, pressing his own there, and Jiho comes as Yukwon licks into his mouth. 

He takes a few minutes to breathe and kiss Yukwon, just enjoying it for what it is, no pressure to make it good for the camera, without Kyung’s voice in his ear telling him how to make it profitable. When he pulls back Yukwon’s got a small smile on his face.

“Did you get a nose job?” Jiho asks, because he’s dumb post-orgasm.

Yukwon’s eyebrows furrow again. “What?”

“Seriously, you must have. There’s no cartilage in the world that perfect.”

Yukwon laughs and pushes him to the side, rolling with him until they’re curled like parentheses on the uncomfortable, soiled couch. “We should get up,” Yukwon says, and Jiho murmurs an agreement, but they don’t.

**Author's Note:**

> annoying me voice, i have a twitter come say hi i love talking to people even tho i'm tebz at it: twitter.com/pukkyung


End file.
